rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kid
The Kid is the deuteragonist of Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen. He is a young boy who lives in The Big City and originally did not care about anything Christmassy. He also has a older brother named Peter, whom is favoured by his parents. One Christmas Eve, the Kid takes part in a Christmas pageant playing one of the three wise men (which Peter previously played) whilst playing a PSP (which is later confiscated by Candie) where he meets a reindeer named Rusty (who is playing a camel in the pageant) and tells him that he believes that parents, not Santa, give presents. Rusty replies that parents give some presents but there is always one present that only Santa can give. The Kid then asks if an elf with glasses writes down naughty children on a big list with a feather pen, to which Rusty replies that it is actually a laptop called The Naughty-Nice-O-Matic that deals with that. That night, The Kid tells his parents that he would like a catcher's mask, but his mother thinks he wants mittens whilst his father thinks that he wants a protractor. The Kid goes online and finds out that the Naughty-Nice-O-Matic exists. He finds Rusty and and tells him that he now believes that Santa is real. He then learns that he must confrim this to one of Santa's helpers before midnight on Christmas Eve or he will not come off Santa's naughty list. The Kid and Rusty then split up to look for a helper and agree to meet up at Walmart later. Later at Walmart, the Kid looks at a catcher's mask on sale there before meeting with Rusty and his turkey friend Albert. As neither could find a helper, the only way for The Kid to be on the nice list, is to go to The North Pole and confrim his belief in person. Using one of the laptops on sale, The Kid and Rusty are able to access The North Pole's webcam to talk to the elves there. They learn from the elves that the Naughty-Nice-O-Matic is malfuntioning and they need to give Santa the naughty-nice list in six hours or Christmas will be cancelled. With the help of the members of Icons Anonymous, The Kid and Rusty are Super Hyper Ultra Mega Rush Delivered to The North Pole and are able to stop Santa before he leaves. The Kid discovers that the Naughty-Nice-O-Matic has the wrong operating system and is able to fix it. The Kid then says that he does not want a catcher's mask anymore, but he asks instead for Rusty to lead the sleigh team. Rusty replies that he's not the best flyer. Santa replies that he has an idea. The Kid is then seen helping Rusty as a Sleigh Traffic Controller. He then falls asleep, before waking up back in his bedroom and finds a catcher's mask from Santa and goes downstairs to show his parents. During the credits, The Kid is shown with his parents whilst wearing his catcher's mask. Gallery Imagerak.jpg|The Kid, Rusty and Albert Imagerrt.jpg|The Kid next to a cardboard cutout and toys of Rudolph. Banner 993.jpg|The Kid with Rusty, Candie, Albert, Mr. C, Trick and Treat. Imageholidazerustykidsantast.jpg Santa-and-the-kid.jpg|The Kid with Santa. Holidaze35.jpg|The Kid and Rusty as Sleigh Traffic Controllers. 9989071-1345638155-215098.png Trivia *The Kid is the only character in the film to be voiced by more than one person. Category:Kids Category:Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes